1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to methods and system to represent surface temperatures. In particular, the present invention relates to representing a surface temperature experienced by a medical device during a washing cycle in a medical washing machine.
2. Background Art
Medical equipment requires periodic washing to remove contaminations. Medical washing machines wash the medical equipment to remove the contaminants. A typically medical washing cycle may comprise a cold water cycle, an enzyme cycle, a detergent cycle, a disinfection cycle, and an ultrasonic.
A temperature of the fluid in each cycle affects a surface temperature of the medical device. The surface temperature of the medical device affects the ability of the washing cycle to wash away the contaminates. For example, protein can bake onto the medical device in the cold water cycle if the fluid temperature is greater than a predefined level.
The fluid temperature is controlled to remain below the predefined level to prevent the baking. To do so, however, the surface temperature experienced by the medical device during the washing cycle is needed in order to check the fluid temperature and to make any necessary adjustments. Accordingly, there exists a need to represent the surface temperature of a medical device during a washing cycle in a medical washing machine.
A temperature probe can be positioned relative to the medical device to indicate the temperature of the washing fluid. The surface temperature of the medical device can be represented from the probe's indication of the fluid temperature. In particular, an assumption is made that the proximity of the probe to the medical device is sufficient to permit using the probe to represent the surface temperature of the medical device.
One problem with the temperature probe is that the mechanical nature of the temperature probe requires constant calibration and maintenance to prevent malfunctioning. This problem is further complicated with the continuous calibration and maintenance of the medical washing machine. In essence, double tolerancing can occur to limit the accuracy of the temperature probe.
Another problem with the temperature probe is that the temperature probe tends to be difficult to position close to the surface of the medical device. A gap can arise wherein the fluid temperature measured by the temperature probe may be different than the fluid temperature at the surface of the medical device. Moreover, even if the probe is positioned close to the medical device, the probe tends to obstruct a fluid flow prior to the fluid reaching the surface of the medical device. This can cause the surface temperature of the medical device to differ from the fluid temperature indicated by the probe and prevent the probles from mimicing the washing felt by the medical device.